


def what_is_this(title):

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Marik and Bakura are on their way to... somewhere.





	

“Where exactly are you going?” Bakura asked in irritation, continuing to follow quickly behind Marik. Their campsite had gone up in flames, so they were traveling somewhere new. His partner seemed to have a plan, but Bakura couldn’t tell what it was. To him, Marik just looked like he was wandering aimlessly around the forest. 

Marik paused to turn around and face Bakura. “I’m not entirely sure myself.” Then he went back to clearing away undergrowth from the path he was forging. His memory of the landscape was one of the few untapped resources he had remaining, and he was making each move with great care. If this didn’t work out, he’d be short on ideas. 

“You obviously know more than I do. Care to share with the class?” 

“It’s not the destination, Bakura, _it’s the journey,_ ” grinned Marik. They arrived at a boulder, but instead of going either left or right, Marik proceded to climb over the boulder. 

“This _journey_ isn’t very fun if I’m simply running after you the whole time,” grumbled Bakura as he too climbed over the boulder. 

“Yeah, leading you away from the source of the problem so you can approach it from a different angle truly makes me evil,” replied Marik sarcastically. Then he added, “You’ll learn more on the way. If I say too much right now it won’t make sense. You want the big picture but I need to focus on the details.” He carefully held a tree branch aside and waited for Bakura to pass before he let go.

“What makes you think your destination will be any safer than the campsite?” Bakura was still skeptical. 

“Doesn’t matter,” said Marik cheerfully. “If we take the right steps to get there, it’ll work out.”

Bakura was put off by Marik’s carefree tone. “That campsite was _important,_ Marik! We cannot abandon it!”

“That’s not what’s happening,” Marik explained calmly. “Staying there and dwelling on the fire was damaging. There wasn’t anything else to learn from it. I would’ve started moving sooner, but I had to be certain you would come with me. We _will_ go back and solve the problem, but we’re taking a detour to figure out how. Do you trust me?”

While Marik was speaking, Bakura was paying very close attention to the words he chose to use and which ones he omitted, searching for clues. It was possible Marik was revealing more than he realized. Bakura did love the challenge of figuring out what his partner was thinking. “Yes, I trust you.”

They continued moving through the forest, learning from every obstacle they encountered.


End file.
